Kingdom Hearts 3
by yunaff10
Summary: First Fan fic ever! meet Lilly, the newest member of the gang, until she gets kidnapped. Can Sora and the gang find out why, and get her back?
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts 3

It was a quiet day in Twilight Town. Hayner, Pence and Olette, have just finished doing odd and end jobs around in order to save money for a trip to the beach.

Olette: Finally it has feel like we have been working forever.

Pence: But know we can finally go to the beach

Olette puts all the money into a small pink bag. Showing the group until a flash of white appears and takes it. The group looks down to see a cute, little white dog with the bag of money in its mouth.

Hayner: Hey, give it back. Do you know how long it took to raise all of that!

The dog took of running in a random direction. The gang all chased off after it. They were almost about to catch it when the got rammed into by someone. They looked up to see Seifer, Rai, Fuu and Vivi.

Seifer: So you guys were the ones who stole all of our money.

Pence: No we didn't. Our money was stolen to by a random dog.

Fuu: Look there's that dog with our money too. Let's get her.

All take of running after the dog. The dog finally runs into that weird random circle that seems like it has no purpose( you know that one in KH2 that you do one of the jobs in that seem to have no point just a random square). They all run down the steps into the circle to find the dog laying the money on the side of a young girl. She was wearing an ice blue skirt with a part on the side that was hanging down (you know the side skirt thing that Yuna has with her song dress sphere in FF10-2) an ice blue top with a zip up jacket same color and finally ice blue short boots with a slight heel. The dog jumped onto her and looked like she was waiting for the girl to wake up.

Olette: I see all the dog was doing was trying to get someone's attention to come help this girl. We should help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I got 16 reviews Wow! I never thought I would be so happy! Hope you guys enjoy my next chapter. Just an FYI this chapter is going to be through the eyes of the girl a.k.a Lilly!**

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes fro what seemed like the first time in a while. Everything was different I guess. I got up and looked at my surroundings there was a blue globe with dolphins swimming around it (guess what it is Roxas's room from KH2). I walked out and down this staircase to find three people in the middle of it.

"Hey, you are finally awake," said the only girl in the group with brown hair.

"Do I know you," I asked.

"No, but we found you, you were unconscious so we were waiting till you woke up. Oh and by the way my name is Olette, and the two people by me are Hayner and Pence," said Olette.

I was going to tell them what my name was but then I realized something major. I had no idea what my name was or anything.

"umm I would love to tell you what my name is but honestly I can't remember. Sorry," I said.

"No problem, we can help you. I mean you have got to be around here from somewhere so we should just walk around and see if anything clicks," said Hayner.

"You guys would really do that for me," I asked

"Sure were friends now and that's what friends do," said Pence.

We were just about to start when the little dog ran up and jumped into the girl's arms.

"Ohh yeah that's your dog! She was the one who stole our money so that we would find you," said Olette.

"my dog," I said. I looked at the dog she was wagging her tail and snuggled up close as if she had done it a million times.

"let's go" said Hayner.

We started to walk around, the place they called Twilight Town. Nothing stuck in the circle with a bunch of stores, as they were passing by a hole in the wall I had to ask where it led, just to find out it led to scary woods but even as we left to go the train station I could have sworn it led to somewhere. Then we got to the train station and saw the clock tower.

"Guys hold on," I said.

"What do you remember anything," asked Olette?

"I don't know. I could have sworn that I have seen that clock before."

"Well it is the main part of the area. It's getting late maybe tomorrow we could go into another part this city that we can get to by train," said Hayner.

"Great," I said and we all went home.

Lilly's Dream

I looked around and all I could see was darkness and a familiarity as if I had dreamed it before. All I could hear was a group of voices saying Kingdom Hearts. It started small and got louder and louder till I was holding my ears and on the ground screaming for it to stop. The last thing I heard was Sora, Riku and then I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey, however posted a review thanks! So there will be some thinking parts in this so anything in italics are thoughts! Also towards the end is a flashback in italics also! And sorry it has been a couple of days. I went to New York to see Wicked!**

I jolted awake. _What was that? Who is Sora and Riku? And what is Kingdom Hearts? _Then I remembered I can't sit around think I have go meet Pence and them because we are going to the city.

I ran out of the room and went to where they called the sandlot pausing only a moment to look at the forest tomorrow I wanted to go there hopefully by myself. When I got to the sandlot a group of people I had never seen before were there.

"So your finally awake I wonder why Hayner and the group didn't tell us," said Fuu.

"Hey Fuu, what are you guys doing here," asked Hayner.

"We want to help," said Seifer, "so does this girl remember anything?"

"No, I don't," I responded, "But we were planning on going to Sunset Terrance."

"Cool we still have some money so let's go," said Rai.

"Okay besides you might know places that we have never been to," said Pence.

We all ran to the train station and got onto the next train to Sunset Terrance.

There we ran down the step and decided to start underground and work our way up.

It was long and boring. And I didn't want to disappoint anyone but there wasn't a single thing here that I never saw before. We had finally made it to the top and were looking around when Seifer asked "So anything jog your memory."

"No," I admitted. 'Sorry.'

"Don't say you're sorry, if you can't remember anything, then obviously you didn't live here," said Olette.

"Wait we have all been thinking that she can from here Twilight town, but what if she's like Riku and Sora and comes from a different world," said Rai.

_Wait Sora and Riku like the ones in my dream? Does that mean they were real and why would I dream about them?_

"Who is Sora and Riku," I asked.

"They are our friends who travel different worlds," said Pence.

We started to walk back when I noticed a waterfall, and for some reason I really wanted to go see it. So I kind of just walked away from the group. I was looking at my self in the waterfall when I had a flashback.

_Lilly (or as you know her to be the girl) is looking at a mirror in a pure white room. Her clothes are similar except they are jet black. _

I stood there in a daze, _that was me but why were my clothes black and where was I?_

"Hey why did you run of on us," yelled Hayner.

"Lilly," I said, "I remember my name now it is Lilly."

"That's great it must have been due to our amazing skills," said Seifer.

"Hey, it's probably that she just saw something that made her remember," said Pence.

"Guys lets just get back to Twilight Town," I said.

We all got on the train and went our separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I actually got a follower and over 100 reviews! Only a couple more chapters till the action starts so bare with me and I will try my best to make it worth your while. **

I woke up with determination. The forest it was so familiar, as if it was calling to me. A part of me wanted to go without Pence, Hayner and Olette, because if nothing happens I don't want them to be disappointed. I went to the Sandlot and told them I wanted to be by myself and think. Thankfully they understood and left me alone. I took of running to the forest.

The forest was dark and scary. Nothing was familiar then I look forward and saw a huge castle.

I slowly walk to it. Things were starting to look very familiar now. As if I had been there. I started to run just to see that it was locked. I banged on the metal, yelling to see if anyone was there. Then I noticed the lock and as if my hand was working on its own it touched the lock right in the middle and a white light appeared and the door opened.

_How did I do that? It's as if I need to see what's in here. _

I ran into the castle before I could regret it. The castle on the inside looked like a fight happened. Furniture was broken and unkempt. I went up the steps and went to the door closer to stairs to find it locked. (**FYI this is the library) **I noticed the door on the other side and walked into it. It was long and pure white. It felt so familiar I swear I had been in here. I walked over to the one wall and saw a bunch of drawings. There were of two people one with spiky brown hair and one that looked like a twin with blonde hair.

Above it showed a girl with brown hair in a pink zipper dress, the brown hair boy and a kid with blue hair, yellow shirt and blue pants.

Next to it was the blonde hair boy with a girl in a long black dress with black hair and a boy with the same looking dress and red spiky hair.

_Who drew these and why do I feel like I have seen these people before? _

My eyes went to a drawing and I saw one of a girl in this room with a white dress and blonde hair. With a gasp my vision blurred.

**Flashback:**

_I saw myself with the black outfit from before. I was standing in the same place I just was. The only thing that was different was that the girl in the picture with blonde hair and white dress walked in. I saw her and run to her and hugged her. "Namine," was all I could hear _

Before I was back in reality. I knew this Namine, and if I knew her why cant I remember her and where she is. I don't know why but something about the place now scared me so I took off running. I ran out of the castle and I didn't look back for if I did I would have noticed a man in black watching me.

**Duh duh dunnn! Next chapter more character so stick around!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey everybody guess what? Sora and Riku are going to be in this chapter! Yeah! **

"Hey Lilly, we have some good news," said Hayner when I came back from the forest.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked.

"You know how, we are talking about our best friends Sora and Riku well they are here, and want to talk to you!" exclaimed Olette.

"Well where are they?" I asked.

**Flashback:**

_Sora and Riku appear out of the sky on their newly required keyblade riders. Sora's keyblade rider looked like a skateboard and was red and black. Riku's was like a motorcycle, his colors were black and blue. They landed by the clock tower and changed their rider back to a keyblade. (They both had the armor thingys that Terra, Ven, and Aqua had in Kingdom hearts: birth by sleep.) They were looking around when they heard their names being called they turned around to see Hayner, Olette, and Pence running towards them._

"_It great that you two are here, especially when we need your help," said Olette. _

"_Why are there some heartless around here that need taking car of?" Asked Sora._

" _No there's this girl named Lilly who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and lost all of her memory, and we think she might be from another world so we were hoping you could talk and help get her memory back." Said/ asked Pence._

"_Sure, we could spare some time," replied Riku._

_As they were about to leave a huge heartless appeared out of nowhere and started to go toward the subway. _

"_Tell Lilly to meet us at the clock tower will deal with the heartless first."_

_Sora and Riku head off._

**End Flashback:**

"So you better hurry and get to the clock tower we have to go do this essay for school or we would go with you." Said Olette.

"That's okay, I bet Sora and Riku want to talk to me by myself to see what they can help with," I replied.

"Okay come to our secret hideout when you are done so we don't get worried, oh yeah don't forget about your dog when you went to go think she was freaking out," said Olette

As if she could understand what we were talking about the dog ran up and jumped into my arms and licked my face as if I had been away for years instead of just an hour.

"Sure I will," I said.

I took the dog and started to run to the clock tower.

_I am finally going to figure out who I am._

**Yeah another chapter done. Want a hint on what's to come. The organization is coming duh duh dunnnn!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay. I hope with the summer and stuff I can start posting a chapter a day! So what is going to happen now?**

_I am finally going to figure out who I am. _

I thought as I ran to the clock tower. I was waiting just a couple of minutes with my dog by my side when I noticed a flash a black come pass me. I turned to see a man standing in a huge black robe with his hood down.

I was just staring at him when my body started to work on its own. I had no idea what was going on. I was in a trance.

My dog was barking like no tomorrow as I started to follow this man. We were just leaving the clock tower plaza when Sora and Riku were running up from the subway. They saw what was happening and screamed my name. They started to run after me.

The man was walking calmly as if he had this all planed out. I trailed him silently with my dog making sure everyone including Sora and Riku knew where we were.

Though we were walking it seemed as soon as Sora and Riku went in to an area we would just be leaving it.

We enter the main area where all the shops are. The man in black knew exactly where he was going and led me to the place where Hayner, Pence and Olette found me. The man in black opened up a portal of darkness.

As if I had been through one before it snapped me out of my trance. I slowly backed up and turned around to run up the stairs. Before I could make it up the man appeared out tin front of me and grasped me, pulling me towards the portal.

As I was struggling to escape I screamed Sora's and Riku's named as loud as I could.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter even though it was short so let's get to it. Sorry about the wait. My teachers don't get the concept of end of the year.**

"Sora, Riku" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I started to struggle away from the man in black but his grip was so strong. He kept pulling me toward the dark portal and I knew I couldn't go through it.

_Please someone anyone please help me. I thought_

"Help," I screamed.

Just as he was about to pull me through the portal a flash of light appeared and I was pushed backwards onto the ground. I looked up to see the brown haired and silver haired boys from Namine's pictures.

"Sora, Riku," I asked

"Yeah," said Sora.

"It's a good thing we were right behind you or I don't want to think what would have happened," Said Riku.

"What do you want, with her," Sora asked the man in black.

The man answered "It is of no concern to you so step aside or suffer the consequences."

"No way," said Sora as he ran at him with his weapon which looked like a key.

The man stepped back and summoned a blue key (blade) similar to Sora. They began fighting across the entire place neither gaining an advantage. When the man got close to me, Riku pulled me up and told me to run anywhere but just get away. I nodded and took off running towards the steps. As soon as I got half way up them a man appeared in front of me and pushed me down and back into the circle. Riku saw that the new man and pulled out his keyblade (road to dawn) and started to attack him. The man pulled out a gray keyblade and ran towards him. Sora and Riku were fighting the two men around in the circle when one would get an advantage the other would appear and stopped it. Unfortunately I could not see a way out I knew Riku wanted me to run but there was no way. I so then saw a way out and started to run up the stair again only to feel a cold breeze they I could only see black.

"Lilly," Screamed Sora and Riku. They both ran toward the now unconscious girl that was in the third man's arms. Before they could get near the other two men appeared in front of them stopping them.

The man put his hand out and a black portal appeared and he walked through carrying Lilly in his arms.

"Let go of her," screamed Sora

"You fools," started the one man, "You have no idea what you are getting into so I will warn you one last time, stay out of the way or you will suffer the consequences. And Sora, we have not forgotten you. Xehonort still has his eyes on you as his last 13th vessel."

"You know we would never back down, and I will never join Xehonort." Said Sora.

"You will not think that soon enough," said the other man.

They both conquered a black portal and stepped through. Sora and Riku ran towards the portal and to there dismay it disappeared. The lost Lilly.

**Cool right! So all the other chapters will be with Sora and Riku.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**So everyone did you like last chapter? I hope you did because that will be one of the last chapters with Lilly as the main person. Now it is Sora and Riku. Don't worry though a lot of the chapters will mention my character.**

"Lilly," screamed Sora and he saw the portal close.

_I can't believe even though we were fighting the organization they still manage to get her._

"I can't believe we didn't save her," Sora said to Riku.

"We will get her back, what ever they wanted her for will probably isn't good," replied Riku.

They suddenly heard a whimpering and looked down to see Lilly's dog looking at where the portal disappeared.

"Hey little girl," Sora said to the dog.

"Sorry that your owner is gone, but don't worry will get her back," Sora continued.

"Sora, we better tell Hayner, Pence and Olette about this so they don't worry well as much," Riku said.

"Okay," Sora replied.

They both took off to the secret hideout and found them all there waiting for Lilly.

"Sora, Riku where is Lilly and why do you have her dog,' said Pence.

"Well ummm you see before we could talk to her the organization came and while we were fighting they took her and we don't know where she is," said Sora.

"You mean she's gone," gasped Olette, "But, she doesn't know who she is and where she came from and you guys where suppose to help her and now she's gone."

"Olette don't sound so mean," said Hayner, "I'm sure they tried their best and that is all we could ever ask for."

"Sorry," replied Olette.

"It's okay, you should be mean to us she is gone and even though we tried we failed in keeping Lilly safe," said Sora.

"Don't beat yourself up Sora," said Riku

"Yeah," replied Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Sora we should go to Master Yen Cid, maybe he might know something about this situation," said Riku.

"Yeah, if anyone can find Lilly it would be you," said Olette "And if you guys leave you should take the dog with you, I don't think she could stand being here without Lilly."

"Okay see you guys later," replied Sora.

Sora and Riku then slapped their armor and conjured up their keybalde riders with Lilly's dog in Sora's arm with her own cute little blue doggie armor. They wave goodbye to the group and headed to The Mystical Tower.

**Mystical Tower**

Sora and Riku jumped off their riders and ran up the stairs to Yen Cid.

"Master Yen Cid we need to talk to you," said Sora and they ran in. They looked around to see no one but Yen Cid who looked like he just woke up from a nap.

"What do you need Master Riku and Sora." (Just and FYI Sora is not a keyblade master)

Sora and Riku looked at each other wondering who to tell him and with a breath Riku began to explain the past events ending with the kidnapping of Lilly.

"So, a girl with no memory that was hunted by the Organization is no caught. We must find this Lilly, before anything happens to her by the organization. I have felt a disturbance with the world ever since your test and I think this girl might have something to do about it. Along with finding her you should also travel to the worlds and make sure peace is kept and you should take the dog along too. She may prove some insight on whether or not she was there," said Master Yen Cid, "Riku before you leave I need to talk to you about your new found mastery and Sora I hate to say this but it is for masters only so please wait outside Riku will be down in a moment."

"Okay," replied Sora.

Sora waited patiently outside and only 2 minutes later did Riku come down.

"I think we should start with Traverse Town, we haven't had any trouble there for a little while," stated Sora.

"You're not going to ask what we talked about," asked Riku

"No, I'll make you tell me when I am a master like you," replied Sora.

They both summoned their keyblade riders and flew off into the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! Last chapter was my biggest yet! Wow, so as you all know but a reminder to some this chapter is through the eyes of Riku.**

**Traverse Town**

A quick bright light was seen as Sora and Riku were coming with their keyblade riders. They jumped off and landed onto the main square.

"Theirs no one here," observed Riku.

"Yeah, where did everyone go, I knew Cid and the gang went to Radiant Garden, but what about everyone else," included Sora

"We might as well look around," said Riku. They both went their separate ways. Riku checking out 3rd district and Sora 2nd. As Riku was checking into the abandoned house when he heard something outside. He ran out to see a man in black on the square below. He jumped of the railing and ended up only a few steps away from the man and reveled his keyblade. He was about to attack the man when he turned around and reveled his gray keyblade.

"So your one of the ones who kidnapped Lilly," said Riku.

"Ahhh Riku a person I wanted to see before I went back. I hoped you would be here," replied to the man in black.

"What do you want and who are you," asked Riku.

"I am sorry no questions can be asked at this time, you should hurry up young boy and leave, preferably without your little friend for this world will not be stable for much longer," said the man.

"What do you mean, and I would never leave Sora," replied Riku.

As soon as Riku said that the ground began to rumble and the man of black opened up a portal and before he walked though

"You better hurry or something bad will happen to you," said the man.

_Sora, we have to get out of here. Riku thought _

Riku ran straight toward 2nd District. He saw Sora in the middle of the area with a huge group of heartless. He did a running jump into the air and took out some heartless.

"Sora, we have to go this world isn't safe," Riku shouted.

"I know," Sora shouted back. All of a sudden the world began to shake even more. When the heartless felt it they all disappeared as if they to were scared.

"Sora, let's get out of here," said Riku.

"Yeah," replied Sora.

They both tapped their shoulders and their armor appeared. Lilly's dog jumped into Riku's arms ready for the journey and also afraid of the ground. Sora took off first on his keyblade rider disappearing in seconds. Riku was about to summon his when the world began to rumple even more knocking Riku off his feet. The last thing Riku saw was the world slowly beginning to crumble, then everything went black.

**Now no one kill me yet. This is not what it seems like so be patient and wait for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! So this chapter is going to be all through the eyes of Riku! Oh Yeah you get to find out Lilly's dog's name!**

The last thing Riku saw was the world slowly beginning to crumble, then everything went black.

_Where am I? Where is Sora?_

I opened my eyes and could see Traverse Town. Nothing was wrong everything was like always as if the past few minutes never happened.

_What happened to the ground crumpling or the buildings that looked like they were falling apart?_

The only thing the seemed right was Lilly's dog treading carefully on the ground because of what happened.

"Hey girl come here, I know your scared so you can come into my arms for know until we figure out what happened," Riku told the dog.

Lilly's dog started to walk towards Riku but as she looked past Riku saw something and started to run right past Riku. Riku turned around to see Lilly.

"Lilly, what are you doing here, we thought the organization took you," Riku said as he too started to run towards her. But he stopped when her dog tried to jump into her arms but went right through her.

"Lilly, what's going on," Riku asked slowly.

"I see that you have met me and my dog Missy," replied the figure.

"Missy, that's her name," said Riku

Missy understanding her name barked with joy at it.

"I'm sorry that you have had quite a shock, but I need to know who long it took for the organization to find me," the figured asked.

Riku told her what happened wondering where this figure of Lilly is going.

"But, I don't understand on thing if you are Lilly, how come you don't remember it and your well see-through," asked Riku and to prove his point he tried to put his hand on her shoulder only to have it fall through.

"It is because I am not really Lilly," she replied slowly. "Don't get me wrong I am Lilly, but just a memory of her. When Lilly realized that the organization was after her and she needed a way she could hid in almost plain sight but they would never find her, she devised a plan. If she were to release her memories from her mind and scatter them throughout different world which would lead the organization to all of these worlds looking for her and never really finding her. While she was hiding in plain sight. And even better, a place where both you and Sora would come to and eventually help her get her memories back and protect her from the organization. But as you can see it didn't last as long as we had hoped."

"But where are we," asked Riku still taking everything in.

"The world you were in, Traverse Town is undergoing some imbalances, or instability, right now but don't worry I saved you. By using the little magic I had I was able to send you to the dream world where I or Lilly's memory is residing so you would not be harmed."

"Ohh, so I am in the dream world so all I have to do is wake myself up," replied Riku.

"Yes," replied Lilly, "But before you do will you make me a promise."

"Sure, what do you want," asked Riku.

"Even though Lilly was supposed to be around you for it, her memories still need to be unlocked. And I couldn't think of anyone better for the job then you and Sora, so will you do it," asked Lilly's memory.

"Sure," replied Riku, "But how do I do that."

"Just use your keyblade," replied Lilly

Riku summoned his keyblade and a flash of light appeared and Lilly's memory slowly started to disappear going back to its owner.

Riku closed his eyes as he and Missy started to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11 Lilly

Chapter 11

**Sorry about the long delay anyone, but I'm back and ready to roll so let's get this next chapter going! This is the last chapter through Lilly's point of view for a long time.**

Darkness and fighting. That was all I could remember. Sora and Riku were fighting to keep me safe from these strange men in black. Next thing I know I see a portal of black out of the corner of my eye then all I could see was black.

When I woke up everything was white. The room that I was in was a simple white room with a large window that looked out in the darkness of the night. The only thing that had some color was the weird looking heart shaped moon that you could see. I headed toward the door expecting it to be locked, but it wasn't however took me must not have been very smart. I walked out and started to look for an exit. The place was massive. Floor upon floor and to make it even harder the floors themselves were huge. I finally made it to what seemed like a central meeting place, or at least the only place with places for people to sit down. The place had huge windows surrounding most of the room so I decided to look out at them and see where I was and maybe even a way out of the maze.

When I looked out, I could see the remnants of a town but the castle that I was in was several feet above the town. How in the world could I even get down there if I find a way out? _It looks like even if I were to find a way out of the castle I couldn't find a way to the town or a way back to Sora and Riku, I thought. _

As I was looking out of the window thinking, I started to hear footsteps coming from the hallway I had just come from, I looked for another way out but there was only one way in or out. I was not going to be kept prisoner by a group of strange men. So I hid behind on of the couches. The men how came were wearing their hoods on so I couldn't see their faces if they didn't even have a face. They were talking so I leaned in to hear.

"What is the status of the girl," asked the first one.

"Last time we checked on her she was still asleep whatever you did to her is still in effect." Said the other man.

"Check on her again, we need to make sure nothing goes wrong with this plan." Said the first man.

The other man did a semi bow and walked off to go see if I was still asleep.

_I can't stay here anymore; I am like a sitting duck! I need to find a way the corridor and run down the first flight of steps I see. At least I will be away from them maybe I will find a way to the town, there s probably lots of hiding places down there. _

The man slowly walked towards one of the many windows. As soon as he reached one I crept out of my hiding place and ran straight out of thee room. I was about to reached the stairway when the man who went to check up on me came from the stairs screaming on the top of his lungs that I had escaped. He got one look at me and literally picked me up and put me on his shoulder. I was kicked and screaming trying to get away and run, but he was just too strong for me to get away. The man walked to the other and said

"I am sorry we should have found out earlier that she had left the room."

The other man looked at him and pulled down his hood to revels his face. Between his eyes was a scar in the shape of an X and blue hair. The man that had a hold on me took off his hood to revel from all I could see was blonde hair.

"It's a good thing, that she walked right into you or else Xenohort would be looking for a 2 vessels instead of just one. Now take her to the circle room." The man with the scar said.

The man with the blond hair carried me all the way down the steps and into a room with a ton of huge chairs that go all the way to the ceiling. The chairs were all filled except for three the two men who were with me did a jump and landed perfectly in their chairs. They all looked up to the man who I had a feeling was Xenohort.

"Lilly, you have arrived at last. Welcome home." Said the man. I looked up in fear, but then I remember Sora and Riku the will find me I know it!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**For the one comment, I guess I should answer. Lilly is not a vessel, the man was just threaten the other by saying he would get killed. But she is important. And fyi super busy so lets hope I can write faster.**

Sora just rushed out of Traverse Town when a blinding flash of light erupted from the town knocking Sora far away from the world. He stood up on his keyblade rider, and said to Riku, "It's a good thing we weren't in there when the town well whatever happened to it happened right Riku." Sora finally noticed the Riku was no where around him. _Maybe he didn't get out of the world in time. And if that is true then what has happened to him. _Sora thought. He was about to take off and find his way back to Traverse Town to find Riku, when another blinding light appeared to show Riku and Missy safely back and unharmed.

" Riku, are you all right what happened to you I thought you were right behind me, how did you survive that light, what happened to Traverse Town, was there anyone with you," Sora said in a speedy nature. Riku who had just woken up seem slightly confused and told Sora what had happened after he left Traverse Town. Sora listen slowly and asked "So Lilly wants us to help her regain her memories, does she know where they are?"

"No," replied Riku, "Where are we anyway?" They both looked around until Sora noticed a familiar world.

"Riku, look that's the Beast's world, we should see how they are doing," replied Sora as he headed toward the world.

"Okay Sora," Riku replied as he rushed after Sora.

**BEAST"S CASTLE**

Sora and Riku appeared right in the front of the castle. They were about to enter into the castle to see belle and the beast when Belle ran out of the castle, called her horse and disappeared into the night.

"I wonder why she left so quickly," asked Riku.

"It isn't like her, we should go find the beast and see what is wrong," replied Sora.

The two ran into the castle and straight to the west wing. As they were halfway through the hallway the say a candlestick and a clock talking to each other.

"Lumiere, Cogsworth, where's the beast and what happened to belle," asked Sora.

"I am afraid the Belle's father has fallen sick while searching for the castle to get her, so the beast let Belle leave to save him, but now he is afraid she won't come back and refuses to see anyone," replied Cogsworth.

Sora was about to respond when there was singing (because what else could happen). The sound was angry. Lumiere looked out the window and exclaimed "sacra blue, Invaders! But how did they find us," Cogsworth looked down and replied "The mirror, the one beast gave Belle, but what has befallen Belle."

Lumiere looked over to Sora and Riku and said "Sora we need to defend the castle, can you and your friend get out and try to find Belle, her house is right on the outside of the village, hurry we do not know how long we will last,"

Sora nodded and they took off the village. They ran to Belle's house to hear her calling out help. Belle and her father are trapped in the cellar. Sora is trying to use his keyblade to get them out, while Riku noticed a machine by the cellar door. He rushed over to the machine and got it started

"Sora watch out," cried Riku.

Sora got out of the way just in time for the machine to break into the cellar.

"Belle, the castle is getting attack and the beast needs you help," Sora told her.

"I know," she replied before they could say anything she took off on her horse and headed to the castle. Sora and Riku looked at each other and ran back towards the castle.

As soon as Sora and Riku got to the castle they looked up to the top to see the Beast was fighting a man in red with long black hair. They took off running to get to the top. As they got there Belle was reaching her hand to the Beast when the man stabbed him. Belle pulled him up and was crying asking him to come back. The servants watching the scene looked at the rose as the last petal was falling, "he's gone we thought it would work," one of the replied. Suddenly out of the sky lights were shooting down and they all watched as the Beast turned into a human. As he was embracing Belle he turned to Sora and Riku and replied "thank you for everything." Sora and Riku looked into the sky as a light shot down and floated in front of them.

"So this must be one of Lilly's memories," Riku said.

Sora summoned his keyblade and pointed at her memories as it unlocked.


End file.
